


Pause

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: They had been dating for almost a year now and though they had promised each other that they would keep it strictly professional when they were at work, there were times when one of them needed the simple comfort of a hug to center them, to remind them that even amongst so much cruelty and wickedness, there were things that were good and warm and safe.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble originally posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> xo

Olivia stepped out of the children's interrogation room with a deep sigh, running a shaky hand through her hair. All of the cases that they worked on were hard, but nothing was ever as sickening as seeing the horrible things adults could do to children.

"Hey."

Olivia looked up, surprised that she hadn't noticed the presence of their ADA. She felt herself smile, her shoulders dropping slightly. "Hey yourself, Counselor."

The blonde smiled that small, secret smile that Olivia liked to think Alex reserved especially for her and took a slow step forward, arms crossed as she leaned her hip against the two-way window. "How is she?"

Olivia sighed again, mirroring the blonde's stance as she turned to look at the little girl who was now coloring, munching tentatively on some animal crackers Olivia had left for her. "She's… scared," Olivia replied, at a loss for words at the moment.

The little girl in question, Melody, was believed to be not only a victim of abuse but also the only eye-witness to her mother's assault and rape. Their prime suspect, her father, was being held for questioning while her mother fought for her life at Bellevue.

"Do you think she'll be able to testify?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia shrugged, turning to look at the ADA only to find those clear blue eyes locked on the little girl behind the glass, swirling with a mixture of anguish and anger that Olivia was far too familiar with.

And then Alex turned her head, those baby blue pools filling with tears as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Can we pause?"

Olivia's heart broke a little at the gentle, almost pleading request. She closed the distance between them, pulling Alex to her and pressing a soft kiss to the younger woman's cheek before wrapping her arms around Alex's lithe frame.

They had been dating for almost a year now and though they had promised each other that they would keep it strictly professional when they were at work, there were times when one of them needed the simple comfort of a hug to center them, to remind them that even amongst so much cruelty and wickedness, there were things that were good and warm and safe.

"I'm sorry," Olivia heard Alex mumble against her shoulder. She clicked her tongue and pulled back enough to cup Alex's chin, gently coaxing the blonde to meet her gaze. Her heart clenched when she saw the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Wiping them away with her thumbs, Olivia rested her forehead against Alex's. "You don't need to apologize for anything sweetheart."

The blonde sniffled and looked down again. "We're at work."

"No one else is here," Olivia reminded her gently, dipping her head so that their eyes met again. "And even if they were, I would've found a way to hug you. It's okay to need comfort Alex…" Then with a smirk she added: "Even when you're a hard-ass ADA."

Olivia allowed her smirk to turn into a full smile when she saw that the gentle jibe had the desired effect on her girlfriend. She watched as the corners of Alex's mouth twitched up into that shy little smile Olivia had become almost addicted to and the sadness in the blue pools was replaced with warmth.

"As long as you don't ruin my Ice Princess reputation by telling people I love to cuddle," Alex replied softly, tucking her face into Olivia's neck once more. Olivia felt the blonde relax in her arms and hummed, rocking slightly in place as she rubbed her hands up and down Alex's back.

"Your secret is safe with me, as long as I'm the one that gets exclusive access to cuddly Alex," Olivia replied, turning her head to press a soft kiss to Alex's neck.

"The People have no objections," Alex replied softly, and though she couldn't see her face, Olivia could hear the smile in the blonde's voice.

After a beat, Olivia asked, "Would you like to meet her?" She knew that Alex had been making an effort to get to know the victims, but meeting the children was always harder on the ADA, especially after the Cavanaugh case.

Olivia felt Alex pull away slowly, and she watched as the blonde turned back towards the glass. With a nod, Alex set her shoulders and Olivia took a step back, allowing her to step past her toward the door of the interrogation room.

One hand on the doorknob, Alex turned towards her, eyes filled with that familiar warmth once more as she reached out and placed the other hand on Olivia's forearm. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled and nodded, hoping that Alex could see just how much she loved simply being there for her, how much she loved being able to hold her and comfort her and protect her.

How much she loved her.

And though she hadn't said it yet, Olivia could see in Alex's eyes that the feeling was not only understood, it was fully reciprocated.

With a squeeze of her forearm, Alex's hand fell back to her side, shoulders set once more, eyes determined. "Ready Detective?"

Olivia nodded and gave the blonde one last smile. "After you, Counselor."


End file.
